Not Just A Fairytale Romance
by Julie Ann Pope
Summary: a future Maria brings Sarah Jane and the gang a warning and some surprising news. Sarah Jane/older!Maria femslash
1. Prologue

**Title:** Not Just A Fairytale Romance  
**Chapter:** Prologue  
**Pairing:** Sarah Jane/(older)Maria  
**Rating:** General  
**Chapter Summary:** Sarah Jane and the gang get some timely assistance

**Prologue**

The bald-headed, grey-skinned alien appeared to wink at the threesome as it sprouted fins from its sides and sped off up the road, seemingly floating on air as it did so.

"Quick, get in the car!" Sarah Jane Smith shouted to her son and his best friend. The intrepid reporter-cum-space traveller-cum-alien investigator slammed her foot down on the accelerator and sped off in hot pursuit. Luke and Clyde seemed more interested in the thrill of the chase and were excitedly chatting away in the back of the car. Sarah Jane was finding it hard to keep up with the Alien and struggled to keep it in sight.

"Quiet! I'm losing it, it's too damn fast!" The boys immediately stopped chatting and were suddenly concerned about the mission.

"Where do you think it's going?" asked Clyde.

"If I knew that...what on earth?" Sarah Jane exclaimed as she spotted a sleek, dark motorcycle in her rear view mirror. It appeared to be catching up to them at an alarming speed. It only took a few seconds for the bike to overtake the car. Sarah Jane gasped in shock as the motorcyclist glanced over their shoulder and gave her the thumbs up before speeding ahead even faster. Sarah Jane continued to drive at speed until she eventually caught sight of the motorbike parked up at the side of the road.

"No, they couldn't have..." Sarah Jane said disbelievingly as she spotted a bundle on the ground next to the motorbike. It looked suspiciously like the alien they had been pursuing. She pulled over and started to get out of the car. Luke and Clyde pushed the passenger seat forward, jumped out of the car ahead of Sarah Jane and ran up to greet the have-a-go hero. The stranger had their back to them and was still masked by their leathers, helmet and tinted visor. Sarah Jane stayed a distance behind, although she noted with interest that the motorcyclist appeared to be female.

"Wow, that was so cool! Who are you?" Clyde asked. The woman unclipped the strap of her helmet and slowly pulled it up and over her head. A shock of long, dark curls fell around her face. The woman shook her head to free her hair completely as she turned around to face her audience. Luke and Clyde couldn't believe their eyes and stared at the woman in front of them. Sarah Jane also found herself rooted to the spot in shock.

"Maria!?" Luke and Clyde exclaimed simultaneously.


	2. Chapter One

**Title:** Not Just A Fairytale Romance  
**Chapter:** One  
**Pairing:** Sarah Jane/(older)Maria  
**Rating:** General  
**Chapter Summary:** is she really who she says she is?

**Chapter One**

"Hello boys, need a hand?" Maria smirked at them.

"Maria!" exclaimed Luke in wonderment.

"But you're older. Hang on, you're from the future, right?" asked Clyde excitedly.

"Yes Clyde, which means I've got a lot of explaining to do, but not right now eh?" Maria looked behind the boys to the woman standing in front of the car with the concerned expression on her face.

"Sarah Jane." Maria said reverently with a smile and ran up to her to give her a hug.

"Stay away!" Sarah Jane held her hands up in a defensive pose

"You may look like a grown up version of Maria Jackson, but until I can be sure you're telling the truth I'm keeping you at arms length." Maria looked a little hurt but conceded with a small nod. She took a few steps back, away from her old friend.

"Ok, I understand. Mr Smith?" Maria questioned.

"Agreed. If you are Maria then you'll know where to go. I trust you'll be coming on that thing?" Sarah Jane motioned to the Harley.

"Never a one for motorbikes were you Sarah? What do you want me to do with him?" Maria looked to the bound and gagged alien she had so kindly rounded up for them.

"He stole a teleportation device, a broken one mind you. Find it and then let him go, he's essentially harmless. Luke? Clyde? Get in the car, we're leaving." The boys sported twin looks of disappointment.

"You don't happen to have a spare helmet do you?" Clyde asked Maria cheekily as he passed her on his way back to Sarah Jane.

"Not a chance Clyde. In the car, NOW!" Sarah Jane threw the older Maria a frosty look over her shoulder before getting in the car and driving away. Maria sighed and walked back towards the Alien.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Sarah Jane had been driving in an awkward silence for ten minutes before Clyde started talking.

"I can't believe it Luke, that's really Maria – from the future! I wonder what it's like? And what about the wheels? Man, that chick can ride. She's kinda cute too, don't you think, for someone that doesn't look much younger than my mum that is. Oh that's freaking me out now."

"Quiet Clyde! We don't know that she really is our Maria. This could all be some sort of elaborate trick. I know you're excited but we still have to be cautious." Sarah Jane seemed on edge, worried even. Clyde and Luke exchanged concerned looks but kept quiet nonetheless. They pulled up to Sarah Jane's driveway on Bannerman road a short while later, not surprised to find Maria already there and waiting.

"I would have let myself in using the spare key, but I thought given the circumstances you might not have appreciated it." Maria handed over the transportation device she had managed to procure from the alien. Sarah Jane unlocked her front door and ushered the boys in before turning back to Maria.

"I'm sorry if all this seems a little harsh, but first and foremost you have to understand I need to protect myself and the boys."

"It's alright, I do understand."

"Why _are_ you here? What do you want?" Sarah Jane eyed her visitor with a suspicious gaze.

"I'm here to prevent you from making a huge mistake, one that has dangerous consequences – especially for you personally. I came back in time because I hoped that you would trust me, even if it takes some convincing."

"Well let's start by getting Mr Smith to check you over, and then we'll take it from there." Sarah Jane ushered Maria through the door. She followed Maria closely as she walked up the stairs to the attic. The younger woman reached the door and waited until she was given permission to enter.

"Luke? Clyde? Go downstairs and make yourselves scarce. I don't want to be disturbed."

"Oh, but Sarah Jane! I wanted to find out what it's like in the future." Clyde was led out of the attic by Luke, and Sarah Jane gave her son a grateful look as she shut the door behind them. She turned back to Maria and called out loud.

"Mr Smith, I need you." The supercomputer emerged from its hiding place inside the wall with its usual fanfare.

"Good afternoon Sarah Jane, I see you have a visitor." He said in his synthetic voice.

"Yes Mr Smith, I need you to verify that she is in fact Maria Jackson albeit from several years into the future. Until then, I'm not convinced that I can trust her."

"A wise decision Sarah Jane, I will scan her now. Scanning in progress." The image on Mr Smith's screen turned to show a green outline of Maria's body and a green line running from head to toe in a scanning motion.

"Wait!" Maria called out.

"Mr Smith, do whatever scans you need to do that's fine, but if you find anything...medical, can you please not say anything just yet?" she cryptically asked the computer. Sarah Jane looked furious.

"How on earth do you expect me to believe you when you've just asked Mr Smith to lie to me?"

"I'm not asking him to lie. I'm sure you understand Mr Smith?"

"I have concluded my scans and I have the medical information to which Maria is referring. It's nothing that manipulates or impedes the verification process. The woman standing before you is indeed Maria Jackson, aged 37. She appears to be surrounded by the standard background radiation associated with time travel, suggesting that she has in fact travelled back in time."

"Thank you Mr Smith." Sarah Jane turned back to look Maria in the eye.

"Now do you believe me?" Maria asked confidently.

"No, not just yet," the older woman replied.


	3. Chapter Two

**Title: **Not Just A Fairytale Romance  
**Chapter:** Two  
**Pairing: **Sarah Jane/(older)Maria  
**Rating:** General  
**Chapter Summary: **revelations for Sarah Jane, boredom for Luke and Clyde

**Chapter Two**

"You once told me that I was the person you trusted most in the world." Maria pleaded with Sarah Jane.

"That's why I'm being so cautious, if you were an Alien infiltrator, you're just the person that could persuade me to do whatever you wanted."

"I know Sarah Jane, I just wish there was something I could do to prove it to you. Mr Smith has already confirmed I'm really me. I thought you would believe him."

"I know you're older than my Maria, but I've still been in this business a lot longer than you, facts are one thing, but for me it's instinct too." Sarah Jane walked around Maria in circles, sizing her up. They stood in silence for a few moments before Sarah Jane spoke and looked Maria square in the eye.

"What are you _really_ doing here Maria? Say I believe you, it's more than just about preventing a mistake isn't it?" Maria shrugged herself out of her bulky biker's jacket and set it to one side. She grabbed Sarah Jane's hand and placed her own on top. Her eyes pleaded with the older woman to trust her. She then slipped their joined hands underneath her top, resting them on her stomach. Sarah Jane glanced down to where their hands were joined. Maria held their hands there for a couple of poignant moments before they both felt a faint fluttering beneath them. Sarah Jane suddenly looked up at Maria with wide eyes.

"You're pregnant?" Maria's watery smile hit Sarah Jane hard and she couldn't help but envelop her new-old friend in a tight hug.

"I believe you." she whispered into Maria's ear.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Luke sat on the settee in the living room flicking through the TV channels. Clyde was agitated, pacing the room as he spoke animatedly.

"How can you just sit there and watch TV?"

"Mum told us to stay out of her way."

"Luke, Maria has come from the future to see us and we're stuck down here! There's got to be something wrong with that."

"Mum needs time to make sure Maria is really who she says she is. She's probably got Mr Smith to do some scans." Luke gave up on the TV and turned his attention to Clyde.

"Of course it's Maria! She looks exactly like her; older, way cooler, but definitely Maria."

"You don't know that Clyde. Look at Slitheen, they skin the people they want to look like. You don't notice the difference straight away."

"Yeah, but Maria doesn't smell as bad as they did, although...she does look a bit podgy. Oh my god! She's a Slitheen! We've got to warn Sarah Jane!"

"Clyde, she's not a Slitheen, I was just giving you an example. Mum's being cautious for our own protection."

"If she's not a Slitheen, then do you believe that she's the real deal?"

"Actually Clyde, I think I do."

"Well if you think that she's the real Maria Jackson, surely Sarah Jane must know by now? I want to find out about the future."

"Wait Clyde! Mum and Maria probably have a lot to talk about."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you don't come all this way into your past just to say hello do you? Something bad must have happened." Clyde looked at Luke in shock and plonked himself down on the settee next to him. It hadn't occurred to him that there might be a reason why Maria was there.

"I wonder how bad it is?" Clyde asked quietly.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Having taken her motorbike leathers off, Sarah Jane could now easily see the gentle swell of Maria's stomach. She focused on it for a few moments as the younger woman made herself comfortable on the settee next to her.

"Is the pregnancy something you wanted?"

"Oh yes, very much so."

"Well that's just wonderful! Is the father pleased too?" Sarah Jane seemed genuinely pleased for her old friend and took hold of Maria's hand. It was something she had never got to experience in her own life, and she sometimes couldn't help but feel cheated by that lost opportunity.

"She doesn't know."

"Oh...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to presume." Sarah Jane mentally kicked herself. She hated making presumptions about people, especially as she'd been on the receiving end of wild rumour and gossip herself.

"It's alright. Although, you once told me...have yet to tell me...your Maria that is...that you had an inkling." Sarah Jane smiled gently, she'd had an inkling alright.

"So, what about me? Are we still close? Have you told me? Am I pleased about it too?" Maria looked pointedly at Sarah Jane.

"Like I said, the other parent doesn't know." The words hung in the air as Sarah Jane sat staring in shock at Maria.

"What?" she whispered with a shaky breath.


	4. Chapter Three

**Title:** Not Just A Fairytale Romance  
**Chapter:** Three  
**Pairing:** Sarah Jane/(older)Maria  
**Rating:** General  
**Chapter Summary:** more revelations and a difficult request for Sarah Jane

**Chapter Three**

Sarah Jane stood up from the settee and paced the attic floor. She stopped and looked out of the window by the telescope.

"This doesn't make sense Maria. I can't be nearly 80 years old and expecting a child with you. Tell me the truth!" Sarah Jane turned back to look at Maria, the friend she thought she once knew. The things this future Maria was telling her seemed unbelievable. And yet, at the same time Sarah Jane felt something pull at her heart. Maria sighed deeply.

"I am telling you the truth. I guess a lot of things changed when we realised that you didn't age. You were...aren't immortal like Jack Harkness mind you. You've already begun to notice things for yourself haven't you?" Sarah Jane slowly made her way back to the settee. She nodded tentatively at Maria's question as she took up her seat.

"The fact that you've barely aged in the last decade? That you're still menstruating at the age of 60? That you only get a cold once every ten years? You were going to speak to the Doctor about it the last time you saw him, but you didn't get the chance. You get your answers one day though and that's when it all changed. Your physiology has been messed up because of all the time travel you did with the Doctor. You are growing older, just a lot slower than the rest of us."

"So what are you saying? I'm nearly eighty and I look virtually the same as I do now?" Sarah Jane furrowed her brow in thought.

"That's right. Except you have a small collection of grey hair there, there and there." Maria said as she leant forward and pointed out the places where Sarah Jane would one day have grey hairs.

"What about life-span? Will I live longer?" Some kind of emotion flashed up in Maria's eyes but it was gone before Sarah Jane could work out what it was.

"Yes, the Doctor estimated you'd get to be about 160 give or take 5 years." Sarah Jane let out a shaky breath.

"Wow, that's difficult to come to terms with. How did she, the other me, get her head around it?"

"You have me. It put our relationship in a whole new light, one in which it would be acceptable to the wider world. By that point we'd already crossed some boundaries, although very few people knew about us. Dad was talked round eventually. Luke and Clyde were surprisingly casual about it. And Mum is still a problem – don't even get me started about when she found out we were going to try for a baby!"

"So how is it possible that this child is both yours and mine? You may not have noticed, but between us we're missing a vital piece of the puzzle."

"I wanted a child, one that was both me and you. And as much as you love and adore Luke, once you found out it was still possible for you to have a child, you desperately wanted one that was biologically yours too. They've made a lot of progress with helping women to conceive in the last twenty years. There is a way of splicing two eggs together to get the right 23 pairs of chromosomes from each parent. The resulting embryo would always be female of course. It wasn't yet commercially available, but we had some friends in high places who helped us out."

"I need time to digest all of this. It's too incredible to understand."

"I'm afraid we don't have much time Sarah Jane. I need to tell you why I'm here, about the Nyladrone threat."

"Nyladrones? I've never heard of them."

"They come from the Terradon system, which you've also probably never heard of." Sarah Jane shook her head.

"They came to Earth 20 years ago seeking...something. With the assistance of Mr Smith you successfully managed to communicate with them and eventually sent them packing. However they never forgot their defeat and swore revenge on you."

"What did they want? How did we get rid of them?" Maria froze.

"I don't know, I wasn't there...I guess I didn't think that part through."

"Well if we did it without you once, then I'm sure we can do it again. What are the consequences of us being successful in turning them away?"

"From where I've come from, we're right in the middle of a war with them. They came back to destroy us. Twenty years is long time for them and they've brought bigger and better weapons along. They knew we weren't hostile, and wouldn't use weapons against them. We're losing Sarah Jane. Even Torchwood couldn't help us, the only thing Luke could do was send me back in time to here, to prevent them from returning."

"Luke sent you here?"

"He developed the technology whilst working at Torchwood."

"Torchwood? After all I've told him about working for them!"

"Actually you weren't that upset about it when he told you."

"That surprises me, but then again I'm having to get used to a lot of surprises today." Sarah Jane sat forward, her elbows on her knees and held her head in her hands. She eyed Maria suspiciously when she eventually spoke.

"Maria, are you saying that we need to fight these Nyladrone's with weapons? And are you suggesting that we're going to have to kill them?"

"I'm afraid so, there really is no other way." Sarah Jane stood up sharply.

"No, absolutely not - there's no way I'm picking up a weapon and killing these Nyladrones."

"I know it's hard to understand, and I know it goes against everything you've ever stood for - but I wouldn't be here if it wasn't necessary. Do you really think I would travel back in time knowing I was pregnant for no reason? The life of our baby isn't safe Sarah; she may never get a chance to be born. And even if she does, what kind of a life is she going to have?" Sarah Jane stared at Maria in shock. She couldn't get over the suggestion that she was going to have to use weapons against these Nyladrones. Maria ought to have known it wasn't the way she liked to do things; she had never seen the justification for it in any circumstance. She wasn't given much of a chance to think about it before their awkward silence was interrupted by the sound of a knock at the attic door.


	5. Chapter Four

**Title:** Not Just A Fairytale Romance  
**Chapter:** Four  
**Pairing:** Sarah Jane/(older)Maria  
**Rating:** General  
**Chapter Summary:** Clyde finally gets some answers, Sarah Jane reflects upon the revelations

**Chapter Four**

Luke knocked gently on the attic door a second time.

"Mum?" he asked as he tentatively pushed it open

"Come in Luke." Luke walked over to the settee with two mugs of tea. Clyde followed behind him.

"Are you both alright? You've been up here for hours"

"We're fine Luke." Sarah Jane replied. Clyde hovered in the background bouncing on the balls of his feet with excitement.

"Are you really Maria? What's the future like? Has something really awful happened? When did you learn to ride a motorbike? What are we doing in your time? Which year are you from?"

"Hey! Enough of the questions Clyde, Maria's had a long day." Sarah Jane warned.

"Sorry Maria." Clyde looked a little sheepish, but still remained excited.

"It's alright Clyde, if I was in your position I'd have lots of questions too. I can't answer everything, but I'll tell you what I can." Maria took a sip of her tea and smiled affectionately at the pair. Clyde and Luke took a seat on the floor in front of her and listened intently.

"Yes, I'm really me. I'm from 2031, so I'm 37 years old right now. I learnt to ride after I came back from America. Dad wasn't keen and neither was Sarah, although that hasn't stopped her riding pillion - more than once."

"If you think you're ever getting _me_ on that thing..."

"That's what she said at first."

"Sarah Jane a biker-chick!? I can't believe it!" Clyde was enjoying Maria's tales from the future.

"This is proper sci-fi!" he exclaimed. Maria laughed gently.

"It's not all good Clyde, that's why I'm here. We have some unpleasant aliens to deal with." Sarah Jane was relieved Maria hadn't said 'kill' as she was still more than a little apprehensive about that.

"But there's time for that tomorrow. You're both working hard and are very successful in your jobs. You both still have an active role in alien adventures."

"Are we married yet? Do we have kids?" Maria snorted with restrained laughter; Clyde wouldn't know how prophetic his words would be. Sarah Jane gave Maria a quizzical look.

"I can safely say that you're married but don't have any children."

"What about you Maria? What are you doing? Are you with anyone? What about Mum? What's she like in 2031?" Maria's smiled faded slightly, but only Sarah Jane noticed.

"I'm very happy Luke, so is your Mum." Maria felt tears stinging at her eyes and she looked to Sarah Jane in a silent plea.

"Right you two, off to bed. I think Maria's had quite enough tonight. I'm sure we could all do with some sleep." Luke and Clyde shuffled out of the attic with mumbled 'goodnights.' Clyde even surprised Maria with a peck on the cheek. Maria collapsed back onto the settee, let out a deep sigh and closed her eyes.

"Are you alright Maria?"

"I'm just drained, that's all."

"Come on, let's get you settled in the spare room." Sarah Jane reached out a hand to help Maria up. Maria got to her feet and found herself incredibly close to the other woman. There was an odd moment of tension before Sarah Jane looked away and headed out of the attic, followed closely by Maria.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

To Maria's surprise she slept quite soundly that night. It was probably because it was the first in over three months that she hadn't had to look over her shoulder every five minutes. She was exhausted from the time travelling and from having to tell Sarah Jane a lot of very emotionally draining history. It was difficult to be in such close proximity to the woman whom she had first fallen in love with and not be able to touch her in the way that she so desperately needed to. Just a hug of reassurance or a gentle but passionate kiss to say everything was going to be alright. This Sarah Jane was reserved and cautious, just like the one Maria had initially met when she had moved into Bannerman Road.

Sarah Jane, on the other hand, barely slept at all. All of the incredible things that Maria had told her about were swirling around her head in an endless loop.

A mother....she was going to be a biological mother to a little girl, and Maria was the other parent. All nappies and teething and crying. And first steps, first words, unconditional love, and an unbreakable bond. A little girl that was both her and Maria; inquisitive and beautiful and smart. A daughter created by love and friendship and with just a little help from science.

A lover...she was going to be someone's lover, something she had long since given up on. Her work saving the Earth took up far too much of her time and even if someone had understood it, they'd probably have had a difficult time with the number of times she put her own life in danger. But Maria understood everything without question, she always had. Sarah Jane openly acknowledged that she and Maria had always shared a kind of chemistry, never thinking that one day it might turn into romantic love. Being in the presence of this adult Maria who was so worldly and sure of herself, Sarah Jane could certainly see that she was exactly the sort of woman she could fall in love with.

A young-old woman...she was going to live to be 160 years old? Now that one really did her head in. Sarah Jane couldn't even begin to imagine it. Yet at the back of her mind she knew that Maria had been right. She had already noticed things about herself that she didn't understand. Most people joked that they wanted to live forever, or at least look young into their old age. After meeting Jack Harkness and witnessing such sadness in his eyes, the point was really driven home to Sarah Jane that immortality was something more of a curse than a blessing. But Maria had said that she was not immortal, just aging slower than usual. She would see Maria, and Luke and Clyde grow old and die. She might even see her own daughter pass on before her. It was a difficult thing to face up to, but what choice did she have? If her life was going to be a lengthy one anyway, then she may as well take the chance and find happiness along the way. That was if she was indeed happy. There was still something Maria wasn't telling her, something she was holding back. Why didn't her counterpart know about the baby yet? Maria was more than three months along, would be noticeably pregnant to someone that close to her. Thinking about it, it was more what Maria wasn't saying that bothered her more.

Sarah Jane hadn't even wanted to begin to think about the Nyladrones and what Maria had asked her to do. That was a discussion they would be having first thing in the morning and in no uncertain circumstances was Sarah Jane going to let any weaponry be used. That was another thing about this Maria that didn't add up. She would never have suggested such a thing to her before. How bad was it going to get for this compassionate and caring individual to start making those sorts of suggestions? Sarah Jane rolled over in her bed and sighed deeply, this was going to be a very long sleepless night.


	6. Chapter Five

**Title:** Not Just A Fairytale Romance  
**Chapter:** Five  
**Pairing:** Sarah Jane/(older)Maria  
**Rating:** General  
**Chapter Summary:** a flashback and one more huge revelation for Sarah Jane

**Chapter Five**

**::Flashback::**

The excited young woman with the cropped hairstyle and denim motorcycle jacket held a spare helmet out to her friend.

"Come on Sarah Jane, it'll be fun!" The older woman stared at the offensive headgear.

"Those things are bloody dangerous! It's not that I don't trust you, it's everyone else on the road that I'm worried about."

"Come on! We've come face to face with some of the universe's most feared and dangerous aliens, saved the world a hundred times over and you're worried about taking a ride on a motorbike?" Sarah Jane could still hear the faint American lilt to Maria's voice even after eighteen months back in England.

"Yes." She said definitely.

"Put the helmet on. You won't regret it, I promise." Sarah Jane looked at the dazzling expression on the face of her young friend and her heart melted. How could she even think of turning Maria down?

"Alright, but not too far ok?" Maria grinned, and Sarah Jane found it both infectious and cute. She pulled the fitted helmet over her head and fastened the buckle underneath her chin. Maria started up the admittedly comfortable looking bike and waited for her passenger to hop on. When Sarah Jane eventually got her right leg over the vehicle and her backside on the seat, she held herself as stiff as a board and her arms went rigid at her sides. Maria grabbed hold of Sarah Jane's arms and wrapped them tightly around her waist. Finally she was able to set off out of Bannerman Road. Half an hour later they were outside of the M25 and somewhere near Windsor. Maria pulled up in a lay-by beside a large park surrounded by woodland. She cut the engine and indicated for Sarah Jane to get off the bike. Maria kicked down the side stand and stood the bike on its side as she got off herself. Both women unfastened and pulled off their helmets.

"So...what did you think?" Maria anxiously asked her passenger. She looked over at Sarah Jane who seemed to have the biggest grin on her face.

"That was...oh wow! My God, my legs are like jelly." Maria giggled.

"I thought you'd enjoy it. Come and sit down for a while so you can wind down from the adrenaline rush." They sat on the grass together, watching children playing football and dogs chasing balls and sticks around the hilly green space. Maria looked to her friend and beamed one of her secret smiles. Sarah Jane caught her and couldn't help but blush under her gaze.

"What?" She asked her young friend. Maria shook her head

"Nothing." How could Maria tell Sarah Jane that she was thrilled to have been the one to put that rare, genuine smile on her face? To have been the one to show her some fun that had nothing to do with Aliens and danger and running for their lives? How could Maria tell her friend that she was falling deeply and passionately in love with her? Maria leant her head on Sarah Jane's shoulder and sighed.

"Maybe one day." She whispered to herself.

**::End Flashback::**

Sarah Jane had sent Luke and Clyde to school despite their moaning and groaning. Clyde had been the main instigator, but Luke had obviously been taking lessons from his friend. Sarah Jane hadn't known whether to be angry or just amused. She had had to assure them that they wouldn't miss out on any 'action' and that the future version of their friend was still going to be there when they got home. Maria had still been asleep while they'd had breakfast and Sarah Jane hadn't known whether to wake her or leave her be. It had sounded like a long battle with the Nyladrones so far, and the younger woman had looked exhausted. But by the time Sarah had shooed the boys out of the front door, the shower had been on and she'd heard Maria padding about in the guestroom.

Sarah Jane had a fresh pot of tea, hot buttered toast and several packets of cereal set out on the dining table by the time Maria made it downstairs. She'd never seen such a grateful look on someone's face before.

"You must be starving, you didn't eat anything yesterday and you mustn't forget that the baby needs sustenance too."

"How can I forget? I'm only just getting over the morning sickness stage!" Maria exclaimed wearily.

"Is it that bad?" Sarah Jane was genuinely interested. She'd never experienced pregnancy, had never stuck around in one place long enough to know of someone who had gone through it either. She also had to admit that she felt a little invested in Maria's pregnancy, especially considering that she was the other parent, albeit in a future capacity.

"No, not really. I suppose I've been quite lucky. Then again, I haven't really had time to think about it much. I've just had to get on with it." Sarah Jane watched as Maria devoured the toast and then poured herself a large bowl of cereal. Whilst the younger woman ate her second breakfast, Sarah Jane poured out the tea. She placed one of the mugs in front of her guest and held onto the second for herself.

"Right, well after you've finished your breakfast I think we need to continue our conversation from last night. We've still got a lot to discuss as you haven't given me much information to go on." The compassionate, kindly Sarah Jane was suddenly replaced with the distrusting woman Maria met the previous night. She was business-like and to the point, just like when she dealt with an Alien threat, only Maria felt like she was the threat and not part of the solution. Maria sighed; it looked like she was in for another long day.

"We have time Sarah Jane, not much, but we've still got time."

**~*~ ~*~ ~*~**

"You're holding something back. If I'm even going to consider doing this I need you to show all your cards – no secrets. You said that there would be consequences relating to the future invasion, for me personally." Even Sarah Jane balked at how accusatory her words sounded. But she needed to mean them; she couldn't afford to make a mistake.

"I can't, it's too much." Maria shook her head and looked as though she was going to break down any moment.

"Considering what you've told me so far, I don't think you can use that line." Maria had told her so much. Sarah Jane couldn't understand how it was possible for her to do that. Hadn't the Doctor always said that you shouldn't contaminate timelines? Now that she knew what her future held, couldn't she now change any number of the outcomes? It was stupid of Maria to think that one more glimpse into the future would damage the original timeline any more than what she had already told her.

"I meant for me! It's too much for me to...oh god! Sarah Jane, you're dead. You died early on in the invasion. That's why I haven't had the chance to tell you...her about the baby. I can't do this without you, I had to come back. I miss you so much." Maria began to cry. The strong and determined woman that Sarah Jane had finally got used to seeing was falling apart in front of her. Sarah Jane was shocked at the truth she was finally getting from her friend, but pulled the younger woman into a hug to comfort her.

"Ssh it's okay Maria. It's going to be alright, I promise. Okay, we'll do this. We'll do this somehow and we'll win." Maria looked up at Sarah Jane through her watery eyes and inched closer. Maria cupped her hand round the back of Sarah Jane's head and pulled her closer. Maria kissed Sarah gently, before kissing her with a desperate force. Despite her internal reservations, Sarah Jane found herself kissing Maria back for a few moments. They parted breathlessly before Sarah backed away sharply.

"I'm sorry, that shouldn't have happened. Even with everything you've told me, you're still _my_ Maria Jackson, the 17 year old girl I spoke to on the phone only a few days ago."

"I'm standing here in front of you from the future, at nearly 40 years of age, pregnant with your daughter and you still think of me as a teenager!?"

"You've got 20 years on me Maria; I'm still trying to get my head around so much." Sarah Jane failed to admit that the kiss had also knocked her for six. She couldn't explain it properly, that it had felt so wrong and yet so right. That it felt like coming home, but like losing something at the same time. She wanted more, but she also wanted to have never met this future version of Maria. They stood at a stalemate, breathlessly staring at the other until the moment was interrupted by the postman shoving letters through the letterbox.


	7. Chapter Six

**Title:** Not Just A Fairytale Romance  
**Chapter:** Six  
**Pairing:** Sarah Jane/(older)Maria  
**Rating:** General  
**Chapter Summary:** another flashback and the beginnings of a plan

**Chapter Six**

**::FLASHBACK::**

Two weeks into what was now being termed as 'the war' with the Nyladrones, Torchwood descended upon Ealing with every piece of equipment that could possibly fit in the SUV. Luke had journeyed home alone much earlier. He had an unbreakable bond with his Mum and everyone more than understood his need to be with her and his family. The entire team hadn't been there very long before Bannerman Road was shrouded in darkness and had become the focus of the Nyladrone leader's attention. An ultimatum was issued, which wasn't heeded and so the ship had sent down a neon blue beam of light. Everything that occurred after seemed to happen in slow motion. Sarah Jane was beamed out of sight and a minute later her broken body was returned to the spot from where she was taken. Maria let out a strangled sob and ran to her lover's side. She felt for a pulse, but found none. She started to do rescue breaths and chest compressions to revive her, tears trickling from her eyes as she did so. Everyone stood rooted to the spot as Maria tried in vain to breathe life back into Sarah Jane's body. Suddenly the younger woman felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up into the eyes of Jack Harkness.

"She's gone Maria, let her go." Maria stared at him in shock.

"No. No, no, no, no, no. She can't, she can't! Jack she can't! I need her, we need her!" Maria sobbed into Jack's chest as he discreetly signalled for Ianto and Gwen to pick up Sarah Jane's body. Jack passed Maria over to Luke and watched helplessly as they sobbed together on the pavement.

**::END FLASHBACK::**

Sarah Jane handed Maria a cup of tea and sat next to her on the settee in the living room.

"I'm so sorry that I died in your timeline Maria. And I know it's awful for the baby too, but I can't justify killing others just to save my own life."

"It's not as simple as that Sarah Jane. When you spoke to the Doctor about your condition, he wasn't surprised. He already knew you that you were going to live longer than you were supposed to. You and I Sarah Jane, this isn't just some fairytale romance, we're special. We're the key to something major that happens in the future, my future. It's far bigger than the threat with the Nyladrones."

"I've done so much already Maria. I can't imagine there's much more I can do. There are plenty of people younger than me..."

"You really don't understand how important you are do you?" Maria interrupted.

"Between you, me and our daughter the entire human race is depending on us for survival. The universe needs _us_." Sarah Jane sat dumbfounded.

"The Doctor told me about it once. He didn't go into details, couldn't, but be rest assured he knows what he's talking about."

"Why would he tell you that?"

"He wanted to ensure that we stayed safe, together. He was the one that indicated the possibilities that lay ahead for us, including the ability to have a child together. It's not just your life I'm trying to save; everyone's life is in danger if you're no longer around." So this was the real reason Maria had travelled back in time, to save Sarah Jane's life which in turn would one day save the lives of the entire planet. It was an enormous destiny for an orphaned girl from Croydon.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Maria paced the attic, picking up and fiddling with various mementoes Sarah Jane had collected from her travels and adventures over the years. Maria was taken back to the future for the briefest of moments where there were twice as many trinkets and gadgets dotted around and she knew the stories behind each and everyone of them.

"The Nyladrones are supposed to arrive sometime tomorrow afternoon. As far as I recall, Mr Smith is the one that comes up with a solution. I suggest we let that aspect take the course it was supposed to. Now we just need to find a way of killing them so they can never come back to Earth again."

"Maria, I really don't think that violence and bloodshed is the way to solve this."

"You haven't spent the last three months going through the literal hell that not killing them will bring about. I held your lifeless body in my arms, I'm slowly watching the rest of the world die and there is nothing I can do about it, apart from make sure this future cannot happen. We have to kill them Sarah Jane, it's the only way."

"We don't have to kill them." Luke spoke, surprising both Maria and Sarah Jane with his presence. They looked at him expectantly.

"I heard everything. What happened in twenty years for you to start talking about killing people?"

"Luke, you don't understand, it's not that simple." Luke ignored her and went over to Mr Smith.

"Mr Smith, is it possible for you to connect with the Nyladrones on board computer?"

"Yes Luke, their technology doesn't seem to be that far advanced from yours. They would have to be in range for me to be certain."

"Ok, now all we need to do is program a virus. All records, schematics and communications can then be wiped from their computer memory banks once we've sent them away. If they have no evidence of what happened, can't remember how they got here and where Earth is, how can they ever return?"

"Oh Luke, that's a brilliant idea! Mr Smith?" Sarah Jane beamed at her son, he really was a smart boy.

"It's certainly possible," the computer replied.

"Maria?" The younger woman looked uneasy.

"I don't know. It has to work and have no margin for error. There can be no way the Nyladrones can ever find a way back. Mr Smith, can you calculate the odds?"

"Probability of the Nyladrones not coming back to Earth, 65.29%."

"It's not high enough," exclaimed Maria.

"Mr Smith, what haven't we thought of? Why is the probability that low?" Sarah Jane's brow furrowed in thought.

"It doesn't take into account the Nyladrones themselves. The computers will have no record, but they will have memories of events that take place."

"I take it their brains are organic and not mechanical in any way?" asked Sarah Jane.

"You are correct." agreed Mr Smith. Maria subconsciously rubbed at her gently rounded stomach in thought.

"Okay, I think I have something that could work, something that I've brought with me from the future." Maria typed something into Mr Smith's calculation and asked for a result.

"Probability now stands at 98.32%."

"What did you do?" asked Sarah Jane.

"I can't tell you," Maria replied cryptically.


End file.
